Episode 133 (27th May 1986)
Plot Michelle goes into labour and is comforted by Lou. She asks where her mum is but no one knows. Arthur phones their relatives in search for Pauline. Angie and Den panic after noticing Sharon has taken most of her belongings with her. Mary tells Ali and Sue to wish her luck on the first day of her new job. Pauline returns and Pete takes her and Michelle to the hospital. Lofty is upset that he will not be present for when Michelle gives birth. Debbie arrives at The Vic for her first shift. Ian is interrogated by Angie, Den, Kathy and Pete about Sharon's whereabouts. He says he does not know where she is. Pauline frets when Michelle is not given any pain relief, but is reassured by the midwife that Michelle is in safe hands. Arthur tells people that Pauline will phone The Vic when Michelle has given birth. The phone rings but it is only James. Michelle gives birth to a baby girl. Ali and Mehmet discuss their new business, Ozcabs. Ali sells his broken down car for scrap and Mehmet says he can get them a new car cheaply. Pauline arrives at The Vic and shares the good news with everyone. Den takes a moment to himself in the hallway. Arthur, Lou and Pauline visit Michelle and her new baby in hospital. Angie considers going back to alcohol as she struggles to accept Sharon may never return. Den drives to Jan's workplace and tells her that the person he got pregnant has given birth, and that Sharon has disappeared. Jan tells him he has not considered her feelings. Arthur toasts to his new granddaughter in The Vic. The phone rings and Angie answers it. When no one replies, she assumes it is Jan and says she knows it is her. She hangs up, unaware that it was actually Michelle who phoned. Den arrives at the hospital to see Michelle, knowing it will be his only chance to see his daughter. Michelle tells him she has named him Vicki. Den holds Vicki and afterwards, walks off. Michelle cries as she hugs Vicki. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan Hammond - Jane How *Midwife - Mona Hammond *Night Nurse - Annabel Mednick Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *Walford General Hospital - Maternity room and maternity ward *Unknown car park Notes *First appearance of Vicki Fowler. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I want Mum. Oh, Gran. Where is she?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,250,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes